heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Person To Bunny
Person to Bunny is a 1959 Merrie Melodies Bugs Bunny cartoon. It stars Bugs, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd. Plot In his Hollywood home Bugs is being interviewed on the TV show People to People with Cedric R. Burrows (a knock-off of the Edward R. Murrow series, Person to Person). As Bugs is interviewed, he is greeted with a knock on the door and it is Daffy Duck who shows up. Knowing that Bugs is being interviewed, Daffy decides to get in on the action, but Bugs doesn't want Daffy in on it making Daffy mad. Burrows now is asking how Bugs has outsmarted Elmer Fudd over the years and Bugs says questionably "Elmer Fudd smart?" and says that he is stupid and his I.Q. was P.U. Elmer is watching People to People at home and when he hears Bugs saying that he was stupid, he is now very angry and blows his top and decides to come over to settle the score with Bugs. So Elmer comes over, and Bugs stops the interview and decides to settle with Elmer. Elmer tells Bugs that he has five seconds to apologize to him for calling him stupid or he will shoot, and when Elmer begins to shoot, Bugs puts a carrot in the gun and it backfires on him. Meanwhile, Daffy is singing an Al Jolson song as Bugs is watching. Bugs decides to show Daffy a TV camera but it was actually rifle which Elmer sticks out through the door and shoots Daffy leaving him with a bent beak. Daffy is now jealous of Bugs and starts imitating Bugs with a rabbit suit eating a carrot and mocking Bugs and says that anyone can do what he does. Elmer then comes back and when Daffy starts to walk out, he is shot by Elmer thinking that it was Bugs and then Daffy points to Bugs and Elmer chases Bugs outside. Back at Bugs' home and noticing that Bugs is gone, Daffy decides to go all out for Mr. Burrows and decides to do a song and dance number. Outside, Bugs outsmarts Elmer by spinning him around in a log near a cliff and Elmer has no way out. Bugs left Elmer there, and returned to his interview. Daffy is still doing his song and dance number when Bugs returns and Bugs decides to get rid of Daffy by letting him be on TV. Bugs mentions to Daffy that there will be 40 million people watching the show. When Daffy hears this, he gets stage fright and faints. In the end, Bugs is fanning Daffy and tells Burrows "Good night, Mr. Burrows" and Mr. Burrows tells Bugs "Good night, Bugs". Production * This is the final cartoon in which Arthur Q. Bryan voiced Elmer Fudd. Bryan died in November 1959. It was also the last cartoon where Bugs had to put up with Elmer; they would never face each other again until Box Office Bunny in 1990. * Burrows was voiced by Daws Butler. * Due to the long production time for theatrical cartoons, the cartoon was out of date by 1960, as Edward R. Murrow had left Person to Person and was replaced by Charles Collingwood. External links * Person To Bunny at SuperCartoons.net * Person To Bunny at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:ShortsCategory:1960 Animated Shorts Category:1960 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts